


Unsuccessful Pick Up

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Victor tries to hit on his rather oblivious student.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Unsuccessful Pick Up

Victor’s wedding with Yuuri was coming up quickly, and Victor’s excitement was growing daily. On this particular day, he felt like he was going to burst apart at the seams with happy energy, and could barely focus on practice. He kept getting distracted by how beautiful Yuuri looked. Every time he passed Yuuri on the ice, he reached out and touched him, whether it was a caress, a small pinch, or just a tap. Yakov and Yuuri both snapped at him several times to get his head out of the clouds, but it did little to stop his playful mood. 

Finally Yakov allowed Victor to stop for the day, and Victor signalled Yuuri to come off the ice as well as he sat and began undoing his laces. Yuuri skated over to the edge of the rink, and Victor lost himself a little in watching his fiancé glide over the smooth surface. When Yuuri reached the door, Victor decided impulsively to amp up his teasing a little. He smiled at his student and called in a suggestive tone, “Hey there.”

Yuuri looked at him as he swung the gate open, his face bland. He raised one eyebrow in response.

Victor smiled, pleased to have Yuuri’s attention. Leaning forward to prop his elbow on his knee, he rested his chin on his hand and said, “Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.”

Yuuri stopped short, giving his fiancé a quizzical look. “Vitya, I’m from Japan. You know this. You came to get me from there last year, remember? You stayed at my family’s onsen?”

Victor shrugged off the rebuttal. He hadn’t been expecting Yuuri to play along right away, so he went directly into his next line instead. He allowed his gaze to travel evocatively up and down Yuuri’s form before saying, “So what do you do for a living? Besides being so sexy.”

“I’m a figure skater...you’re my coach...”

Victor decided to rephrase it a different way. “Hmm, maybe you’re an electrician? Because you’ve lit up my day.”

Yuuri stepped closer to his fiancé, stopping in front of him. “Vitya, I’m a skater, I just told you that.”

Mostly undaunted, Victor tried again. “Are you sure you aren’t a painter? I thought we must be in a museum, because you’re a work of art.”

Yuuri looked around them briefly, his brow wrinkled. “Uh, Vitya...we’re still at the rink...you know, because we’re figure skaters…”

Victor sighed. Clearly his adorable student didn’t want to play along. He needed a little time to regroup and rethink his strategy. He bent down and picked up Yuuri’s skate bag, handing it to him and indicating the empty space on the bench. Yuuri took the bag and obediently sat down to unlace his own skates as Victor started pulling his off. 

As he was tucking them back into his own bag, it occurred to Victor that Yuuri might not understand that he was being flirted with. After all, it had taken him an amazingly long time to understand that Victor was pursuing him in the first place, and their engagement hadn’t even been finalized until a few months prior due to the misunderstandings surrounding their rings. Victor zipped his bag and looked at his fiancé out of the corner of his eye. It was entirely possible that this adorable man was actually this dense, and didn’t recognize a pick up line when it was used on him. He had been single the entire time he had studied in America, and Victor seriously doubted that was because nobody had tried to hit on Yuuri. He smiled a little to himself. Well, in that case, he would have to just try again, and make his intentions more obvious. 

Turning on his most sultry smile, he leaned his chin on his hand again and turned his body towards his fiancé, openly ogling him.

After a few seconds, Yuuri noticed his gaze, and stopped mid-skate removal. “Vitya, what is it? Do I have something on me?”

Humming deep in his chest, Victor slowly shook his head. “No, I was just thinking that it’s a good thing I have a library card, since I am totally checking you out.”

Yuuri finished pulling off his skate and moved to the next one, flicking his gaze away from Victor. “Oh, you have a library card? I didn’t know that. Where’s the library around here? I’ve been living here for months and never once heard you mention it. You usually just buy books that you want to read.”

Victor narrowed his eyes, studying the other man. He was fairly certain by now that Yuuri did not understand that he was being hit on. He was now very determined to flirt with his fiancé. Running his hand along Yuuri’s thigh, he purred, “Is your name Google? Because you have everything I’ve been searching for.”

Closing up his bag, Yuuri turned to Victor and gave him a concerned look. “Vitya, you know my name. It’s Katsuki Yuuri. Are you feeling ok?”

Ignoring the question, Victor rallied himself and said, “That’s fine, because the only thing I want to change about you is your last name.”

“Well, we are engaged, so I thought that was the plan? Anyway, I’m ready to leave now.” He stood, looking down at the other man expectantly.

Victor hopped to his feet, giving what was usually a winning smile. “Ah, can I follow you, then? My mothers always told me to follow my dreams.”

“Well, I’m just heading home, and since you live there too, I guess so?” Leaning forward, Yuuri peered intently into Victor’s face. “Seriously, are you feeling all right? Did you hit your head during practice or something?” Brushing Victor’s bangs away, Yuuri leaned forward and touched their foreheads together.

Victor stared at him breathlessly, loving the closeness of the moment. He was almost disappointed when Yuuri pulled back and muttered, “You don’t have a fever.” 

His face was still quite close, and Victor lost himself in simply appreciating it for a moment. 

“Vitya? Why are you staring at me like that?”

Yuuri’s words broke him out of his loving trance, and he met the concerned brown eyes. “Ah, sorry. You’re just so beautiful, you made me forget my pick-up line.”

A grin split across Yuuri’s face. “Finally! I thought you were never going to get tired of using those stupid lines on me.” He leaned in to peck a quick kiss onto Victor’s lips then turned around, not looking back as he said, “Now come on, let’s go home and take Makkachin out. I’ve had enough of your antics for one day.”

Victor stared after his fiancé, open-mouthed. Slowly his mouth reshaped itself into a smirk. It seemed that, far from being oblivious, Yuuri had been messing with him right back. Victor started walking swiftly to catch up with his partner. He felt like a challenge had been issued, and he had plenty more ammunition to try on his beautiful fiancé.


End file.
